Gohan, Savior of the Universe
by TheMasenkoMan
Summary: Gohan goes into his high school years, and the whole world knows he beat Cell.


A/N- Hello! New story! Hopefully I'm breaking the mold here. Gohan will be less nerdy and not a push-over. Also the world knows of his identities (Ox prince, Delivery Boy, Earth's Savior, etc.) so there will be no "Oh Hercule is the strongest" and all that jazz. Planning on this being at least 20 chapters long, maybe more, maybe less. SO, I hope you enjooooooooooyyyyyyyyy!

P.S. No Buu, No Saiyaman.

You can't spell "disclaimer" without "lame".

Chapter one

Not an Average Story!

The life of a high school Saiyan!

-Gohan's POV-

Now, before we get started, I want you to know that this isn't an average story. There are aliens, high-schoolers, and worst of all - villains. But we'll get into all of that later. You've probably heard of me before. If not, then let me introduce myself. My name is Son Gohan, and I'm not what you would call normal. I'm son of an earthling princess, Son Chi-Chi, but also of an alien- Son Goku, strongest warrior in the universe. As you probably know, that would make me a half-breed. I've faced many an enemy over the years, and I have seen more than a normal child would. But, as we've established, I'm far from normal.

My dad died fighting against Cell, one of the strongest villains we ever faced. If I had killed Cell earlier, he would probably still be alive. But it's all in the past now. Cell's dead, I helped raise my brother because my dad stayed in Other World, blah, blah, blah.

But now, I'm facing a greater challenge than ever before. It's described as one of the world's most horrible torture devices. It's a terror worse than HFIL itself. So horrible, some kids wet their pants before even stepping in the building.

I'm going to high school.

"SON GOHAN! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND GET YOU!"

That was my mother. Vegeta calls her the "Banshee Woman" or the "Harpy". Today's my first day of high school. It's not really everyone's dream of leaving the safety of your mansion to go out in the city with paparazzi following your every footstep.

As I walk downstairs, I see my mother hold her dreaded Frying Pan of Doom®.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to join us." She says.

"I 'Oha'" says Goten, my little brother, with his mouth full.

CLANG!

"Goten! Don't speak with your mouth full!"

"'Orry 'ommy"

CLANG!

I shake my head as I sit down at the table. The sweet aromas of syrup, pancakes, and bacon fill my nose as I stuff my mouth with food. Everyone's got their taste, and that's just fine. But if you say that you don't like pancakes or bacon, then surely you haven't tasted my mom's.

"Delicious as always mom!" I said, wiping my mouth.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I love cooking for you two!" she replied. "Now get a move on! You don't want to be late!"

I checked the clock and saw that she was right. "Oh crap! See you later mom, hey Goten, do you wanna see what high school is like?"

He swallowed the last of his bacon and looked ecstatic. "Really mommy? Can I go with Gohan? Pretty please?"

Mom looked surprised before she gave in. "Alright, you can go. But be back no later than six, got it? Unless of course you're with a girl and…"

"OKAY! We'll be going now! Come on Goten! Let's go!"

"Right Gohan! Bye-bye mommy!"

With that, we left the house for Son City.

Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at the massive stack of plates. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

Goten and I were flying over Son City now. I thought I saw a school in the near distance.

"Hey Goten, there it is!" I said descending towards the roof of the school.

"Well, here goes nothing."

-3rd person-

Gohan walked into the school, Goten at his side. He saw a girl with blonde hair walk by.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked.

The blonde looked up and squealed loudly. She rushed up to him and started barraging him with words.

"Omigosh I can't believe it's you you're at our school and you're famous and hot and strong and buff and *GASP* omigosh that little boy is so cute what's his name?"

Gohan, red enough to put a tomato to shame, replied, "His name is Goten. He's my little brother. Say hi Goten."

Goten peeked his head from behind Gohan's leg. He looked up and said "Hi pretty lady."

The blonde squealed again.

"ERASA! We were looking all over for you!"

Gohan looked and saw a black haired girl and another blonde (but male this time) standing not too far away.

"Hey Erasa, it's time for Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" The blonde boy looked at Gohan.

"OH. MY. GOD. IT'S YOU! THE GUY WHO SAVED THE EARTH FROM CELL!"

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Um, yeah. It's me."

"GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT! IT'S SON GOHAN, SAIVIOR OF THE EARTH!

People who heard this came flooding out of the classrooms. And it seemed that this stuff traveled fast, as soon the whole school surrounded the young demi. He was flodded with questions and cameras until someone finally spoke up for him.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned around to look at the black haired girl.

"I'm sure he doesn't like all the attention you're giving him! Now, give him his privacy."

They all mumbled and walked away, while Gohan walked up to the girl.

"Hey, um, thanks for sticking up for me back there."

She turned around surprised. "It's no problem." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Videl."

'Videl,' he though. 'What a pretty name.' "He grabbed her hand with his and shook it, with a Son grin on his face. "I'm Gohan."

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPPIE! I DON'T OWN DBZ!

Well. That was my new story. Chapter 1. A few changes here and there. So, until next time! This is [REDACTED] [REDACTED] signing off!

I've combined Chapters 1 and 2.


End file.
